veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of Veritas consists of 13 episodes. Overview The season starts when Amelia Monroe begins her new job at 51 Division in Toronto and less than 24 hours later she along with Kate Williams and Andrew Monroe witness Joanne Dupré being shot in the street. The CBI soon becomes involved when Amelia starts investigating with Nathan Rosati , attracting attention from the killer. When their lead suspect is shot but a mystery shooter Jonathan Deveraux offers Amelia a job working with the bureau on Vega's unit. The seasons main antagonist is Vivian Cooper , a women who has a past with Elizabeth and Ethan which puts the city in danger as she wants revenge for them letting family die when they could have saved them. Main Plot Lines *The return of Vivian Cooper, who is seeking revenge upon the bureau and Elizabeth Vega for an incident years before. *The growing and changing friendship between Scott Garrett and Ethan Lingard. *Scott's delicate relationship with his family, specifically his sister-in-law, Rebecca Paxton and his nephew Adam . *Amelia adjusting to Canadian life in the city. *Alex being forced to becoming a mole for Vivian. *The development of Andrew's and Kate's long-time relationship. Characters Main Characters *Senior Special Agent Elizabeth Vega (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Ethan Lingard (13/13 episodes) *Detective/Special Agent Amelia Monroe (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Alex Holland (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Scott Garrett (1313 episodes) Secondary Characters *Kate Williams (10/13 episodes) *Andrew Monroe (10/13 episodes) *Supervising Agent Jonathan Deveraux (7/13 episodes) *Vivian Cooper (7/13 episodes) *Detective Nathan Rosati (5/13 episodes) *Dr. Alyssa Lingard (5/13 episodes) *Dr. Julian Keller (5/13 episodes) Recurring Characters *Detective Jessica Wells (4/13 episodes) *Claudia Walker (3/13 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (2/13 episodes) *Adam Paxton (2/13 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (2/13 epiosdes) *CBI Director Sandra Winters (2/13 episodes) *Detective Jordan Rosati (2/13 episodes) *Rebecca Paxton (2/13 episodes) Minor Characters *Detective Inspector Robin Sheppard (1/13 episodes) *Dr. Vinessa Beckett (1/13 episodes) *Joanne Dupré (1/13 episodes) *Detective James Turner (1/13 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "Welcome To Toronto " In the series pilot, Amelia & Andrew Monroe witness the murder of journalist, Joanne Dupré in the street with Kate less than 24 hours of moving to the city from Bournemouth, England and Amelia starts an investigation of her own at 51 Division with her new partner, Nate but attracts the attention of the Canadian Bureau of Investigation (CBI) and that of the killer who they both know. 1.02 "Grifter Claudia " A mysterious woman (Claudia Walker) somehow manages to get past high level security at the Art Gallery of Ontario and get away with a work of art worth millions of dollars without tripping anything. 1.03 "Home " Elizabeth and the others investigate the disappearance of a teenage girl, Lillian Westbrook from Woodbridge who on the surface appears to be a grade A student but has more to hide than you think, Jonathan and Alyssa try to get information out of Claudia while Elizabeth has her home broken into. 1.04 "Family Ties " Scott's nephew Adam Paxton runs into Nathan Rosati and his new partner, Jessica Wells after he witnesses someone being shot in an alley. 1.05 "Show Time " Trouble arises at one of the city's biggest television stations when a news anchor, Samantha Hunter goes missing after her office was turned upside down not long before she was to be on air. 1.06 "Taken " Vivian (the mystery shooter) comes into the light by kidnapping Alex and Scott while they are investigating all of her properties in the hope of turning one of them against the unit to work as a mole to monitor the teams movements. Meanwhile oblivious to the kidnapping, the rest of the team investigate the murder of a book editor at one of the city's major publishers when a bidding war goes too far. 1.07 "Left Outside Alone " Scott's nephew, Adam returns seeking refuge from his mother, Rebecca and Vivian threatens Alex to feed her information about the bureau and his co-workers. 1.08 "All I Want " Everything is going right in the city in time for the holidays until a mall Santa Claus has a mental breakdown and holds customers hostage which includes Sarah, Robin, Kate and Amelia, something changes between Ethan & Scott and as a Christmas gift Andrew proposes to Kate. 1.09 "Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma " The team are called to Casa Loma when a tourist discovers a body of one of the employees in one of the hidden passage ways and Claudia is brought back to the CBI when there is someone in the city pulling cons using one of her aliases and turns out to be someone who Claudia is well acquainted with and has unfinished business with too and Deveraux assigns Special Agent Eric Parker to assist the team with the new grifter. 1.10 "The Real World " The team investigate a series of unusual deaths at a psychiatric facility in the city, Scott's nephew Adam is back seeking refuge from his mother, Kate encounters Vivian in the street before they have their engagement party. 1.11 "Suspicion " After a informant that had information about Vivian is gunned down outside the bureau and after noticing some leaks at the CBI, Director Sandra Winters begins an investigation to find out who the leak is within the bureau and her prime suspects are Scott and Alex. 1.12 "Vendetta, Part I " Vivian's endgame comes into play, Alex is missing, Alyssa, Andrew, Kate and everyone that is connected to Vega and her team are in danger and a crippling explosion strikes devastation on the division as Vivian's plan falls into place. 1.13 "Vendetta, Part II " With the Division damaged by the bomb and in chaos, the city gridlocked, Alex in hospital and the rest of the team separated from each other Vivian makes her final move on Elizabeth and the team. Soundtrack/Themes *''"No Light, No Light"'' by Florence + The Machine - Vivian Cooper's Theme *''"One Way" by Rose Cousins - Elizabeth Vega's Theme *"This Is A Song About You"'' by Robyn Dell'Unto - Ethan & Scott's Theme *''"Every Little Thing"'' by Melanie Doane - Andrew & Kate's Theme Category:Seasons